Her Raggedy Doctor
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Amy wonders why the Doctor has been leaving her behind and forgetting about her and does the impossible. She leaves. The Doctor fights to get her back, but what will it take for him to win her? Partial song-fic. Hints of Amy/11.


**Here's an Amy/Doctor angst/romance/friendship/hurt/comfort/ fic. ;) Please read and review! Partially song-fic. **

**Song used: "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING... not this song, and not Doctor Who.**

**Dedicated to: SunnyLove, aka my best best buddy Phoebe, who just got into Doctor Who and watched the Eleventh Hour with me! :D**

* * *

Amy carefully fingered her hair, twisting her ginger locks into tiny little braids as she listened to the Doctor babbling. He babbled to fill the loneliness, she knew. He babbled most of the time just to hear his own voice. Babbling was necessary in his life, because without his knowledge, what would he be? A killer. That's who the Doctor would be without his brain and his internal power… he'd be a stone-cold killer.

"…and the kinetic difference of the posolphate power of their inner moving existence, they… they… Amelia, are you listening to me?" the Doctor looked her over. He saw her sitting on the side of the console, in her dark jeans and red coat-poncho over it. Her ginger hair hung down except for the few braids that she had made while he was babbling. Amy slightly winced at the Doctor calling her "Amelia". He refused to call her by her nickname.

"You left me." Amy looked straight into his infinite eyes. "Hell, you left me Doctor. You left me waiting. _Twice_, may I mention. Why do I need you? Why should I trust you?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Doctor stared into her gold-hazel eyes. "So… does that mean…" he fingered a button on the console. "You want to go home?" he looked into her eyes again.

Amy was taken aback. "No… it's just that… I didn't mean…" she stared back, coldly. "Why?" she spat. "Why did you leave me? Why did you let me get engaged to my most favorite guy in the world while you were gone? Why didn't you save me from my stupid aunt? Why didn't you keep me in high school? Why didn't you stop me all those times from doing the stupid things I did?" Amy kicked the console, wanting to wince at the pain—but she didn't.

When he wouldn't answer her Amy tried again, raising her voice even louder. "All you do is talk and talk and _talk_, Doctor! And you don't listen to me! Maybe… maybe I _do _want to go home." Amy's voice choked at the end, as she felt a lump in her throat tighten.

"Fine." The Doctor pressed several buttons, lowering his eyes. "You can go. Go pack your things. Say goodbye to your bedroom." The TARDIS began to shake back and forth. "Congratulations, Amy." He coldly stared straight at her eyes, sending a chill up Amy's spine. "You're going home."

With tears in her eyes, Amy stomped off to her bedroom, throwing all her clothes into her suitcase. She felt like such a child. Amy remembered when she was little and packed all her things, waiting for the Doctor to pick her up. And now, she was finally with him, but she wanted to leave.

Well too bad, Doctor. Little Amelia Pond grew up. She remembered leaving fish fingers and custard outside on her porch step, waiting to see if the Doctor would come. She stopped after a flood of cats came in over the years. Amy remembered dressing up Rory in his dad's suit jacket and tie, several sizes too big for him. She smiled at the memory, Rory flopping the sleeves up and down. Amy even made him put dust on his face and fluff his hair. She remembered biting the psychiatrists after they kept telling her he wasn't real. Amy had fought so hard for the Doctor's existence, and now that he was finally here, she was saying goodbye.

"So…" the Doctor said as Amy entered the console room. "Good luck on your wedding then." He cleared his throat. "Goodbye, Amy." _Amy_. It stung Amy's heart, that word. He knew she wasn't the same little girl he had picked up fourteen years ago. She wasn't fairytale, imaginative, childish Amelia Jessica Pond anymore. She was kissogram, high-school-drop-out Amy Pond.

"Goodbye, Doctor." She didn't dare look in her raggedy Doctor's eyes, instead stepped out of the console room. It was the middle of the night. Or, five in the morning at least, because the paper was fresh on her doorstep. She looked at the date. The Doctor, for once in his life was on time. Just in time for her wedding.

Amy found the spare key under the mat, clicking it in and throwing it open. She walked upstairs and sat on top of her bed, knowing she wouldn't go to sleep in a long, long time.

She awoke to the sound of her friends and family downstairs, mainly female, mind you, ready to get her ready for her wedding. Amy sighed, slipping on her, well, _slippers_, walking downstairs. The doorbell rang. Probably another guest.

Amy walked to the door, ignoring her friends and family cooing over her and threw open the door.

"Hello, Amy." Amy looked up and saw her raggedy Doctor, at the door.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
_

"Hi." She stuttered for words.

"Look, Amy, I thought about what you said and…" his voice trailed off. Her raggedy Doctor handed her a slightly burned rose. "Sorry, I went to get it on an exotic planet called Burnadon, and it's called Burnadon for a reason…" his awkwardness made Amy giggle. "Come with me. One last trip, before your wedding. And like you saw last night…" his eyes twinkled with adventure. "I _can _be on time. Well, now I can."

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Amy pondered this. What would her life be like without the Doctor? Two kids with Rory? Growing old, no adventure? Be a stay-home mom? She needed her raggedy Doctor… she _needed_ him. Without him, well…

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

She thought of her Doctor. She wondered if she was being stupid. She wondered if she was giving up the best opportunity she had ever had in her entire life. Was she really throwing years of hard work all away?

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

Little Amelia Jessica Pond before her was right. She needed her raggedy Doctor, and that's why she continued all those years, trying to convince everyone he was real, waiting for him to come. Amelia Pond knew more than Amy did.

Amy smiled at him, and said, taking the rose, "Amelia. Amelia Pond." The Doctor smiled.

"Okay, then, let's go!" as they made their way towards the TARDIS, Amy glared at him in the eye.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

"You better be on time this time or I swear I will--," the Doctor cut her off by the TARDIS shaking back and forth. Amy smiled, knowing that this was where she belonged.

Her hand intertwined with his... eyes locked into each other's... she and her raggedy Doctor.

* * *

**There's the story! :) Might be a two-shot or three-shot. Please REVIEW even if its just a "good job"! :)**


End file.
